A story of a hero
by ExplinaProduct
Summary: Sonic the Hedgehog. A heroin to all. You couldn’t go anywhere in Mobius without hearing his name somewhere. Although.. come to think of it.. How did he become a hero? And why? This story is my take on Sonic’s backstory. It isn’t canon and probably won’t ever be.


He ran. Then again, he didn't know what else to do. His natural instincts were overpowering him as he ran. He turned, shifted, jumped, and bursted through the forest as if he knew it his whole life. Although, this was the first time he'd been here.

To be honest, he never remembered seeing a forest before.

 _SONIC RUN!_

 _Don't worry about us! We'll be fine! RUN!_

 _If we don't come back, just know._

 ** _You're the best brother anyone could ask for._**

Tears stained the fur on his muzzle as he ran faster, ignoring the pleads from his joints to stop. Although, he was only 7. He didn't know how long he could keep this up.

 _STOP THEM._

 _GET S-3087! EXCECUTE THE OTHERS LATER! WE CAN'T LET OUR PRIZED TROPHY GET AWAY!_

 _YOU GOT RID OF THEM AND DIDN'T SEARCH?? YOU'RE AN IDIOT JACKSON!_

 _ **HE WAS THE ONE SUCCESSFUL SUBJECT!**_

Finally, his legs gave out on him. He couldn't run any longer. Although, to someone in the sky it would've seemed like he ran at least 60 miles in a few minutes. He collapsed onto the soft green substance beneath him. He growled silently, as he tried to get up and continue running, not believing he was very far away even though he was. Although, the green stuff was very soft and nice...

Would it hurt to close his eyes for a few moments..? He'd get up after a few seconds.

With that, he laid his head down and shut his tired eyes, not knowing he was going to lie there for hours.

Sonic slowly stirred as darkness surrounded him. It was night, although he didn't know that. He didn't know how days worked. Why would he when all he remembered was cold gray walls and blue tubes? The air was cool, but not too cool like his room. It was a pleasant chill, and it seeped into his bones as he purred, pleased with his surroundings. However, he felt something warm nuzzle into his neck. He turned his head, and saw a small light blue entity tweeting softly as it tried to wake him up. He cocked his head, unfamiliar with the strange creature. It tweeted, and flew away. He got up and followed it, unaware of the fact he was going at least 40 miles per hour. He even slowed down to let the animal lead.

He soon came to a clearing with a small pond. Sitting there, was a orangish red mobian, with dreadlocks flowing from her head. She turned around and smiled kindly, the while of her teeth complementing the crescent on her forehead nicely.

"I've been expecting you dear." She said, her voice smooth as honey. For a split second, Sonic panicked. Was she going to take him back? How else would she know him? He didn't wanna go back! Then, one look in her eyes and his panic vanished, replaced with a calm content feeling. Her eyes were green, like the very trees he was surrounded by. She wore a black cloak around her, as she gestured for him to come closer. He listened, and walked forward slowly, as if in a trance. Although, he was almost in one. The aura of the ancient was so calm and peaceful he could fall asleep and be at peace, not worrying about the bickering scientists who were trying to look for him.

When he got close enough, she wrapped her arms around him and embraced his small frame, slowly stroking his quills. His eyes grew heavy, as he closed them and leaned against her, liking the contact that finally didn't end in bruises. He purred silently, and she smiled. "I'm Annie." She said. "You're Sonic of course. Are you tired?" He slowly nodded his head, and nuzzled into her shoulder. She smiled and nuzzled him back, as she softly whispered words in another language that he didn't understand. He felt his limbs stop howling in pain and start to relax. "It's ok." Her voice said. "Go to sleep. It's ok young one. You'll be safe here." With that, he drifted off again, not even acknowledging that he literally woke up a few minutes ago.


End file.
